Plantes vertes et sentiments
by Chrome83
Summary: Nous nous sommes tous déjà demandé si nos animaux discutent entre eux derrière notre dos. Mais qu'en est-il de nos plantes ? On ne pense pas aux sentiments de nos plantes. Elles aussi ressentent des choses. Et le petit anthurium qu'est Oikawa en sait quelque chose. [plante d'appartement!au (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu)]


**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Bon, ceux qui ont lu mon profil où avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter un peu de fictions savent que je suis très, très, TRÈS fan d'univers alternatifs. Et donc j'ai dis sur mon profil que j'aime tellement ça que je pourrais même lire un plante verte!au.**

 **Et après une discussion avec Rin-BlackRabbit, j'ai écris le plante verte!au dont personne n'avait besoin (écrit en collaboration avec mon chlorophytum) ! Du coup, c'est à elle que je dédicace cette... chose x)**

 **Alors sans plus de cérémonies, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce... heu, peu importe ce que c'est.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Plantes vertes et sentiments**

Ce jour-là était une journée parfaite. C'était le genre de journée qu'Oikawa adorait. En fait, il aimait tellement les journées comme ça qu'il rayonnait encore plus lorsqu'elles arrivaient. Par chance, l'été était bien installé, et ainsi ces journées étaient fréquentes, pour son plus grand bonheur.

C'est journées qu'il aimait tellement, c'était les journées ensoleillées. Attention, il ne parlait pas d'un froid soleil d'hiver ou d'un soleil voilé par des nuages par intermittences. Non, lui il parlait des journées où le soleil se faisait roi du ciel, où aucun voile nuageux n'osait lui passer devant. Il parlait des journées où les rayons tombaient en pluie chaude sur la terre.

Sa véranda de l'appartement où il vivait était placée juste comme il fallait pour faire entrer la lumière et la chaleur dans le salon pendant pratiquement toute la journée. Et lui, il en profitait sans se gêner. Il étendait ses tiges, déployait largement ses feuilles vertes qui étaient gracieusement touchées par la lumière. Et il se sentait revivre.

Ah, quelle belle invention de la nature, la photosynthèse.

Oikawa était un anthurium rose, fort et robuste, posé dans un très joli cache-pot en céramique rose sur une commode. Il avait plein de feuilles, bien vertes, bien droites, qui se dressaient fièrement vers le haut. C'était le deuxième été qu'il passait ici, et il se plaisait fort bien dans cet appartement, avec sa gentille propriétaire.

Il se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir été acheté par une personne si attentionnée envers lui. Elle faisait toujours attention qu'il soit sous le soleil dès que l'astre se montrait, vérifiait quotidiennement que sa terre était toujours fraîche et humide, et parfois elle démêlait et dépoussiérait un peu son feuillage.

Parce que oui, la poussière se déposait aussi sur les plantes ! On ne parlait pas assez de ce fléau au goût d'Oikawa.

Sa propriétaire lui faisait parfois la conversation lorsqu'elle venait l'arroser ou le nettoyer. Apparemment, elle avait lu dans un livre que cela faisait du bien au plantes. Elle avait avoué au début qu'elle trouvait ça un peu stupide, mais cela avait fini par devenir un petit rituel qui semblait l'amuser maintenant.

Grâce à ça, il avait pu apprendre plein de choses à son sujet, comme par exemple qu'elle s'appelait Hitoka, qu'elle travaillait dans ce qu'elle appelait une "crèche", et qu'elle était amoureuse de sa directrice mais n'osait pas l'inviter à sortir.

Aah, les humains et leurs histoires compliquées.

En tout cas, cela faisait plaisir à Oikawa. Il était la seule plante dans le salon, et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu seul. Dans le magasin où il était avant, il était entouré d'autres plantes. Il y avait Daichi le ficus géant, Nishinoya et Terushima les gueules-de-loup, Hinata l'azalée du japon orange, ou encore Sugawara la belle orchidée blanche.

Il y avait aussi Tobio, le spathiphyllum japonais, mais lui il l'agaçait sérieusement à l'époque.

Bref, il avait connu des plantes très colorées et pleines de vies qui avaient rendu son quotidien bruyant. Maintenant, en n'oubliant pas le fait que sa propriétaire était au travail toute la journée, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Enfin, il avait le soleil, c'était le plus important.

Cependant, sa vie était sur le point de radicalement changer. Ce jour-là, sa propriétaire n'était pas allé travailler. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait regardée traîner affalée sur le canapé en pyjama Hello Kitty jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. Ensuite, elle était allée se préparer et elle était partie.

Elle était rentrée rapidement cependant, plus rapidement que lorsqu'elle allait au travail, avec des gros sacs pleins de nourriture d'humains. Elle posa les sacs dans une autre pièce, et elle revint dans le salon. Elle avait l'air toute contente, et Oikawa comprit quand il vit ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains en venant vers lui.

"Je t'ai ramené un ami !" chantonna-t-elle en posant à coté de lui un magnifique clivia bleu en pleine floraison, dans un cache-pot en fer blanc dont le sommet était assemblé de façon à ressembler à de la dentelle.

"Je l'ai vu dans la vitrine du fleuriste en bas de la rue, et je l'ai trouvé trop mignon. J'espère que vous serez bons amis !"

Elle passa ses mains entre les feuilles de la nouvelle plante pour l'ordonner, et après un dernier sourire content, elle fit demi-tour, sûrement pour aller ranger ses courses.

Oikawa n'arrivait plus à penser. Cette plante juste à coté de lui était sans doute la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue. Tellement qu'elle l'intimidait un peu. D'elle se dégageait une force noble qui le fit frémir jusqu'au bout de ses feuilles. C'était un sentiment absolument nouveau pour lui, mais c'était un sentiment agréable. C'était comme la caresse du soleil, mais en encore plus doux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?"

Il fut soudain ramené à la réalité. La plante qu'il admirait plutôt sans gêne venait de lui parler. D'un ton plutôt bourru, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Se faire fixer comme ça pas un parfait inconnu avait dû le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Euh, désolé," répondit doucement Oikawa. "Je m'appelle Oikawa. Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Iwaizumi."

Oikawa pensa que c'était bizarre pour une plante de porter un nom qui signifiait rocher, mais il ne dit rien. C'était pas vraiment important ; Iwaizumi était plutôt un joli nom.

La nouvelle plante n'avait pas l'air très bavarde cependant. Il se contentait d'étendre son large feuillage sous le soleil qui passait par la vitre ouverte de la veranda. La lumière rendait le vert de ses feuilles encore plus lumineux que de l'or, et dans son élégant cache-pot, il avait l'air d'un prince ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le prince des plantes en pot.

"Tu vas voir, tu vas te plaire ici ! Hitoka est très gentille, même si elle est un peu maladroite, et en plus comme tu le vois, on a beaucoup de soleil, c'est agréable. Et puis aussi-"

"Oh la ferme, tu parles trop stupidkawa !"

Oikawa s'offusqua, tellement que le bout de certaines de ses feuilles se recourbèrent légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le beau Iwaizumi venait d'utiliser son nom comme une insulte. Alors c'était un dur à cuire, ce Iwaizumi.

"Tu es méchant, Iwa-chan. Si c'est comme ça, je te boude !"

"Ne m'appelle pas Iwa-chan !"

"Bla bla bla, je t'entends plus !"

Oikawa ne rajouta rien, et il se désintéressa totalement de son nouveau colocataire de commode pour reporter son attention sur le soleil. Aah, il n'y avait pas à dire, cet endroit était le meilleur endroit au monde pour un bon bain de soleil. C'était vraiment agréable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda soudain la plante Iwaizumi en voyant les plus hautes tiges d'Oikawa sembler vouloir s'étirer pour se rapprocher encore plus près de l'astre solaire.

"Je suis une plante précieuse, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de soleil."

"N'importe quoi, ton espèce n'a même pas forcément besoin d'être au soleil pour vivre !"

"Oui et bah le soleil c'est bon pour le teint, ok !? Si je veux garder mon magnifique feuillage bien vert, je dois prendre beaucoup le soleil."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Iwaizumi observait avec une certaine fascination amusée la plante qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il avait l'air d'être un sacré numéro cet anthurium. Peut-être qu'il serait amusant. Peut-être qu'il serait d'agréable compagnie. Enfin, il avait l'air un peu pédant, mais pas comme les autres plantes avec lesquelles il était au fleuriste, et qui se croyaient mieux que les autres. Non, il avait simplement l'air d'un idiot un peu attendrissant.

"Eh, Oikawa."

"Hm."

"Tu m'ignore toujours ?"

"Oui."

"Pourtant, tu me réponds."

"Oh bordel de terreau, ça t'amuse de m'énerver ?"

Et le rire qui sortit d'entre les feuilles d'Iwaizumi semblait être un 'oui' assez explicite. Mais ce n'était pas un rire méchant, ce n'était pas l'embêter pour être méchant. Cela avait juste l'air d'être dans le caractère d'Iwaizumi. Oikawa ne sentait aucune méchanceté dans son rire, et ses feuilles frémirent encore une fois alors qu'il se sentait rayonner. S'il avait été un humain, il aurait sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Dis, tu veux bien me parler d'Hitoka ?" demanda alors Iwaizumi.

Et Oikawa sentit que c'était le début serein d'une belle amitié. Il ne serait plus jamais seul maintenant.

* * *

 **Bonus** :

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'Iwaizumi habitait sur la commode avec Oikawa. L'été était passé, l'automne aussi. On était entré depuis un moment déjà dans la saison froide où la pluie blanche tombait du ciel et recouvrait silencieusement la ville. Heureusement, l'appartement d'Hitoka était bien chauffé.

Les deux plantes vivaient une vie calme et heureuse, et Oikawa ne se sentait plus jamais seul maintenant qu'il avait Iwaizumi avec lui.

Cependant, leur quotidien heureux et tranquille allait bientôt être bouleversé. Un jour, pendant qu'elle les arrosait en leur parlant comme à son habitude, Hitoka en était venue à leur annoncer que Kiyoko, la directrice de la crèche à qui elle avait finit par avouer ses sentiments, et avec laquelle elle sortait depuis plusieurs mois, allait venir s'installer chez eux.

Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient été très heureux pour leur propriétaire qui semblait tellement heureuse et excitée à l'idée de vivre avec la personne dont elle était amoureuse.

Le déménagement avait été fait en une journée, quelques affaires avaient été rangées, et puis le lendemain, quelqu'un était venu pour donner à Kiyoko une cage de transport.

"Euh, c'est quoi ça ?" avait demandé Oikawa en voyant les deux humaines s'accroupir par terre devant la cage et l'ouvrir.

"Je sais pas mais ça laisse rien présager de bon"

"Pitié, pas un chat, pas un chat !"

Toutes les plantes d'appartement savaient qu'il fallait se méfier des chats. Ceux qui avaient un tronc servaient de grattoir, et les petites posées un peu trop près des rebords finissaient sur le sol. Les chats étaient les ennemis du destin des plantes d'appartement.

"Hey, salut toi !" sourit Hitoka en attrapant dans ses bras... un chat. Un chat tout noir, fin avec des yeux jaunes et des pupilles rétractées.

"J'espère qu'il va vite s'habituer à l'appartement," dit Kiyoko en grattant la tête du félin dans les bras de sa petite amie.

"J'en suis sûre !" rayonna Hitoka.

Elle lâcha le chat pour lui permettre de faire le tour de son nouveau chez-lui, et rapidement les deux humaines sortirent du salon pour aller vider des cartons. Oikawa et Iwaizumi ne pouvaient que regarder le chat sauter habilement sur le canapé, en redescendre, renifler rapidement le tapis, et puis s'approcher d'un pas chaloupé de leur commode.

"On est foutus," gémit Oikawa. Il avait envie de ranger toutes ses feuilles pour empêcher la bête maléfique d'y toucher.

Le chat sauta sur la commode et Oikawa jura voir un croc briller quand il approcha son museau d'eux.

"Bonjour," miaula le chat d'un ton qui sonnait beaucoup trop vicieux. "Je m'appelle Kuroo et j'adoooore~ mordiller et jouer avec les feuilles des plantes. Je suis sûr qu'on va _très_ bien s'entendre."

"AU SECOURS !" s'écrièrent les deux pauvres plantes Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Leurs vies risquaient de devenir beaucoup moins tranquilles à l'avenir. Ils espéraient que ce démon se trouverait d'autres jouets et qu'il les laisseraient tranquilles. Mais c'était pas gagné.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Big up à ma maman qui travaille dans le secteur des plantes et qui m'a aidée pour les noms d'espèces de plantes ! o/ Dédicace aussi à toutes les plantes de mon père qui ont un jour été défoncées par un de nos quatre chats, on pense à vous o/**

 **Très franchement, j'ai eu plusieurs fou-rires en écrivant. Je regardais ma plante posée sur le bureau à coté de mon pc et je rigolais, je rigolais ! C'était tellement stupide ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris 2k mots pour cette bêtise !**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même en tout cas, et que ça aura au moins le mérite de vous avoir amusés !**

 **ps : au final Kuroo est devenu amis avec Oikawa et Iwa et il ne leur a pas fait de mal, vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
